metmerufandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 3
In New York, the people are watching and keeping close tabs at Denver and seeing how the city is prospering with their announcement of a coexistence city with religion and the people. The state has been very supportive and striving to bring religion back in some way or another. Seeing that Denver has taken the advantage to bring religion back to the world. New York starts to slowly adapt and create a safe haven for religious people of their state. As riots and disputes are slowly starting to rise up in New York, Kyoko an activist that lives in Little Tokyo has seen the knew shift in the world for religion. As she strives to bring awareness and support to creating a sanctuary like Denver in New York, when Henry another activist steps in to push her views down and keep New York to ban all religion. Kyoko must remember what she is striving to fight for, her freedom and tries to win and take down Henry and his negative backlash against her. Kyoko, a political activist in New York, her religion is Shinto. As she is very much rooted in her Japanese culture and traditional religion. She is a voice that guides others to understand and know about religion and what it brings to the world. Her striving goal is to create a city like Denver in her state of New York, in hopes to giving the people the freedoms for their own voice and well being amongst the communities around New York. Kyoko wants the freedom to be expressive of her religion and culture, for her life time she been mistreated for being Japanese and following her traditional cultural roots. She needs to be accepted and free to express herself, even in Met Meru, racism still exist and it is truly cruel how others are. Kyoko is trying to bring awareness bring outspoken and verbal of what she is trying to speak and convey to her state. Being blunt and strong about her viewpoints, which does put her in danger amongst groups of non religious people and another way of creating enemies around. Henry, is a political activist who is against religion and doing his best to keep religion out of New York. Who is Agnostic, however has been working lowly with the Cynics. Living in a world without religion when he was born, he has adapted to the knew ways of the world and life. Seeing as the world has strive to keep religion out and who has only seen the world as it is now. Believes that the world is capable to living without religion and their seems to be no purpose to bring it back when the world has lived so long without it. Thinking religion is a fools believe to thinking there's something higher than them humans. Sees that humans are the superior ones, there is no such thing as a higher being like God. Ume, Kyoko grandmother. One of her influences and person that strives her to make a sanctuary for religious people. Her grandmother held her roots passed down from generation before the world ban religion. A person that helped her see her beliefs and her religion as an important part of her life. Ranbir, is Kyoko friend who is a Political Consultant who helps Kyoko as legal services and to creating sponsorships to raise more awareness and the idea of what Kyoko and many others are trying to create. He is a supporter of all religion being able to have their freedom of speech and to being accepted back into the world. Ranbir, practices Hinduism, as he strives to being able to openly express his beliefs. David, is a senator in the New York State Capitol. He is between listening to both Kyoko and Henry in the decision to of whether they should establish grounds of religion like Denver in their state. As he is neutral about the problems going on with religion and the current events happening in Denver, he must find common ground and what will be done amongst his people of his state.